se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Robert Mugabe/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Deng Xiaoping - Robert Mugabe.jpg| El 28 de agosto de 1985, Deng Xiaoping se reunió con el presidente visitante de Zimbabue, la Alianza Nacional Africana (RPF) y el primer ministro Mugabe. People's Network Jiang Zemin - Sin imagen.jpg| Zimbabwean President Robert Mugabe (L) listens to Chinese President Jiang Zemin as they meet prior to the opening ceremony of the World Horticultural Expo 1999 in Kunming, China's southwestern Yunnan province 30 April 1999. Hu Jintao - Robert Mugabe.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (R) shakes hands with Zimbabwean President Robert Mugabe at the Great Hall of the People in Beijing August 13, 2010. During their one-hour talk at the Great Hall of the People, Hu and Mugabe hailed the development of bilateral relations since the two states established diplomatic ties in 1980. [Xinhua photo] Robert Mugabe - Xi Jinping.jpg| Mugabe met with Xi on a visit to China hoping the long-time ally and economic giant can help the African nation's ailing economy AP Corea del Norte * Ver Kim Il-sung - Robert Mugabe.jpg| Mugabe is learning from Kim Il Sung!!!! juche songun Japón * Ver Akihito - Robert Mugabe.jpg| Japanese Emperor Akihito and Empress Michiko greet Zimbabwean President Robert Mugabe and his spouse Grace Mugabe upon their arrival at the Imperial palace in Tokyo on March 28, 2016. Mugabe is on a five-day visit to Japan. PHOTO | AFPI Robert Mugabe - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Japan's Prime Minister Shinzo Abe shakes hands with Zimbabwe's President Robert Mugabe (L) before talks at Abe's official residence in Tokyo, JapanReuters Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Robert Mugabe - Suharto.jpg| Presiden Soeharto, didampingi Ibu Tien Soeharto berbincang-bincang dengan Presiden Zimbabwe Robert Mugabe. Perpustakaan Nasional Republik Indonesia Abdurrahman Wahid - Sin imagen.jpg| Abdurrahman Wahid dan Robert Mugabe ketika menghadiri pertemuan ke-11 KTT G-15 di JHCC Jakarta, 30 Juni 2001. KORAN TEMPO/ Bernard Chaniago; Digital Image; 20010612. Megawati Sukarnoputri - Robert Mugabe.jpg| Megawati meets North Korean No 2 leader, Mugabe, Wirajuda. AP Archive Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono - Sin imagen.jpg| Indonesia President Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono (R) welcomes Zimbabwe's President Robert Mugabe (L) before a meeting at the presidential palace ahead of the Asia-Africa summit in Jakarta, 21 April 2005. Joko Widodo - Robert Mugabe.jpg| President Mugabe meets his Indonesian counterpart Mr Joko Widodo yesterday during a busy day in which he also met Chinese President Xi Jinping at Shangri-la Hotel and Palestine Foreign Affairs Minister Dr Rami Ramdallah. – Picture by Presidential photographer Joseph Nyadzayo. Asia del Sur India * Ver Indira Gandhi - Sin imagen.jpg| Robert Mugabe,President of Zimbabwe and Indian Prime Minister Indira Gandhi at the Summit of Non Aligned in New delhi,India on July 3rd,1983. Rajiv Gandhi - Sin imagen.jpg| Rajiv Gandhi, Brian Mulroney, S.S. Ramphal, Robert Hawke & Robert Mugabe (front L-R) Margaret Thatcher, Lynden Pindling & Kenneth Kaunda at Commonwealth meeting re South Africa P. V. Narasimha Rao - Sin imagen.jpg| From L to R) Presidents of Zimbabwe, Robert Mugabe, Narasimha Rao of India, Carlos Andres Perez of Venezuela, Mohammed Suharto of Indonesia and Chadli Bendjedid of Algeria. (2nd row from L to R): Mahathir bin Mohamad of Malaysia , Abdou Diouf of Senegal, Alberto Fujimori of Peru and Carlos Salinas of Mexico, pose for the official photograph, on November 27, 1991 for the G15 meeting in Caracas. Atal Bihari Vajpayee - Robert Mugabe.jpg| The PM meeting with the President of Zimbabwe Mr. Robert Mugabe. Contents managed by Prime Minister’s Office Narendra Modi - Robert Mugabe.jpg| Prime Minister Narendra Modi shakes hands with Zimbabwe President Robert Mugabe at Hyderabad House in New Delhi. Photo: Business Standard Irán * Ver Ali Khamenei - Robert Mugabe.jpg| Republic of Zimbabwe President Robert Mugabe held discussions with Ayatollah Seyyed Ali Khamenei in the Islamic Republic of Iran during the 16th Non-Aligned Movement Summit on August 30, 2012. Mugabe urged NAM leaders to challenge western militarism. President Mugabe visits Iran for NAM Summit. Flicrk of Abayomi Azikiwe Ali Khamenei - Robert Mugabe.jpg| Republic of Zimbabwe President Robert Mugabe held discussions with Ayatollah Seyyed Ali Khamenei in the Islamic Republic of Iran during the 16th Non-Aligned Movement Summit on August 30, 2012. Mugabe urged NAM leaders to challenge western militarism. President Mugabe visits Iran for NAM Summit. Flicrk of Abayomi Azikiwe Mohammad Khatami - Robert Mugabe.jpg| Chávez compartió con su homólogo iraní, Seyed Mohammad Khatami y con Mugabe durante el encuentro del G-15 en febrero de 2004. EFE/Eduardo Morales Mahmud Ahmadineyad - Robert Mugabe.jpg| El presidente iraní, Mahmud Ahmadineyad, y su homólogo zimbabuense, Robert Mugabe. | AFP Hassan Rouhani - Robert Mugabe.jpg| Iranian President Hassan Rouhani (R) shakes hands with his Zimbabwean counterpart, Robert Mugabe, in Tehran on August 7, 2017. (Photo by president.ir) Asia Occidental Palestina * Ver Robert Mugabe - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Robert Mugabe insieme a Yasser Arafat all'aeroporo di Harare, 14 aprile 1987 per un incontro del comitato sulla Palestina del Movimento dei Non Allineati (AP Photo/Peter Winterbach) Turquía * Ver Recep Tayyip Erdoğan - Robert Mugabe.jpg| Mugabe Greets Turkish President Tayyip Erdogan at G20 Summit. VOAZimbabwe Fuentes Categoría:Robert Mugabe